Fade Away (AU)
by PhoenixNinja101
Summary: "Let me set you free... "


**Me: Before you say anything, _please forgive me for being inactive for a while_! Ah, and please read my other fics and... well, you're not reading this anyway so... continue!**

 **WARNING: Slight OOC-ness. (Well, this is an AU so what did you expect?) And I don't proofread.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Normal POV!**

Rattling sounds of a doorknob being jerked echoed in the empty hallway, the area being in an isolated part of the school. Pale hands were wrapped around the rusted metal, trying to force open the wooden door as cries came out muffled from the inside before the sounds suddenly ceased.

 _Thump!_

Forehead met the wooden door, the owner ignoring the stinging sensation he felt as he gave out a sigh of defeat, teal eyes glazing slightly as he accepted his fate.

 _'Ah, not again...'_ a shorter-than-an-average-high-schooler by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya thought in despair, having experienced this many times. Closing his eyes, he wondered what he did to deserve this kind of treatment.

This wasn't the first time this happened, though. This was, what... the sixth-seventh time he was locked by some students in school, the first two times by accident as his unusual lack of presence caused the students in charge of cleaning duty to forget his existence and lock him up.

This, however, was intentional.

Trying to recall the events that lead to this, Kuroko remembered walking down the hallways of his school during lunch with the intention of meeting with his two friends at their usual spot when he saw _him_.

Not wanting to interact with the said person, the tealnette decided to take a different route and ended up walking on the isolated parts of the school. The corridors were void of students as far as he knew, so he wasn't expecting a rough shove on the side.

Before he knew it, he was forced inside a random room as the sounds of footsteps and laughter faded outside the room he was in, letting him know that _no one will be there to hear him_.

Which leads us to his current situation; locked inside a room in an isolated part of the school with no one nearby to save him.

What luck, huh?

Kuroko sighed, slowly pushing himself up from his leaning position against the door. He touched his forehead gently, wincing as he felt a bruise starting to form. Deciding that moping won't get him out of this room, he decided to take a look around and see if there's anything he could use to escape.

Glancing around, he realized that he wasn't just in any room, but in a library, if the bookshelves were anything to go by. Or, to be more precise, in the _old_ library.

There were two libraries in his school; the new library and the old library. The former was the library that's currently being used while the latter was the old one that wasn't being visited anymore and, instead, served as a storage room for books that aren't used anymore.

Kuroko also noticed that most of the books here were for kids in kindergarten —no wonder they were brought here. This was, after all, a _high school_ building. Though it's true this used to be a daycare center but...

Shaking his head, Kuroko reminded himself that this was not the time to be thinking of trivial things, and if he doesn't get out soon, he'll be late for his next class.

Straightening up, he walked towards an aisle and noted how the floor would creak with every step he took. Walking through the shelves, he couldn't help but look at every book he passed by and, by the looks of things, the books stored in this room were barely recognizable as it was slowly starting to rot away.

Kuroko frowned, wondering why the school couldn't have just donated the books to other daycares. He shrugged the thought off, not wanting to concern himself with school matters and proceeded forward when he suddenly felt something by his feet.

He looked down to see that he had stepped on a book that had fallen on the floor. Crouching down, he grabbed the object and wondered when it had fallen off.

Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of shuffling behind him. He shot up from his crouched position and turned to the source of sound, eyes narrowing when he was met with nothing.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, thinking that it was only his imagination when he felt a shift behind him and this time, it was closer. Turning around, his brow twitched in displeasure when he was once again greeted by air.

He was starting to think that maybe it was just a rat and pay no heed to it when he suddenly felt a presence nearby. Stepping back cautiously, his breath hitched when he felt something —no, someone standing right behind him.

Body stiffening in alert, he turned his head and carefully surveyed his surroundings, eyes scanning around until it settled on a pair of calculating pink orbs staring right back at him.

Blinking, he stared blankly at the little girl before him, unsure of how to react upon seeing a girl in a deserted library. Not knowing what to do in this situation, he did the first thing that came to mind, "Domo."

He received a cold reply in return; "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

Teal blue eyes met pink, both holding the same curiosity and confusion the other was feeling.

Kuroko wasn't expecting anything, really. But meeting a little girl in the library was way beyond expectations. Many questions made its way into his mind, but one thing stood out the most; how did he not notice her?

" _Hey_ ," the girl suddenly spoke, and while it was spoken rather fluidly, he could notice the slight irritation in her voice for being ignored. "You haven't answered my question." her tone had reverted into a calm one, and only now did Kuroko notice how echoey her voice seemed to be.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." he replied, glad that he managed to keep a stoic expression under this circumstance. "I was wandering around the school when someone forced me into this room."

The girl tilted her head to the side with her long, pink hair following suit, seemingly troubled about something before looking down in thought. "You're strange..." he heard her say under her breath.

Not the least bit offended by her comment, Kuroko raised a brow in question and asked, "How so?"

The girl continued. "Most people would've screamed by now..."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, wondering what she meant by that. "I don't quite follow...?"

Without warning, the girl looked up, hollow eyes meeting his, and the next word uttered made him freeze.

" _You're pretty calm for someone who just met a dead girl._ "

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Me: Ah, my story description didn't give anything away but the prologue did. Damn, I'm an AllKuro fan but Momoi needs more _looove_!**

 **Kuroko: Author-san, need I remind you that you have _four_ projects due Monday?**

 **Me: Ah, _gomen_. Honestly, how come my writing mood strikes whenever I'm buried in tasks?**

 **Kagami: What luck, huh?**

 **Me: Hah, how troublesome... Anyway, don't forget to follow me, this is the one and only, The_Phoenix_Ninja101 signing out!**

 **~~~CHAO!~~~**


End file.
